Production Skills
Production Skills are a great way to enhance any player's adventure or to stimulate a healthy player economy. Listed below are some miscellaneous rules about the production system. Shops All crafted objects must be made in a workshop that supplies its associated skill. Forges supply Make Armor, Make Weapons and Make Locks. Laboratories supply Make Potions, Make Traps and Make Poisons. Libraries supply Make Scrolls, Make Spells and Forgery. Any character with at least level 10 in a production skill can set up a shop of the appropriate type for their skill. A shop takes one hour to set up, and the character must role-play setting up the shop (lighting the forge, setting out alembics, unpacking books, etc). On the other hand, a shop can be designated as set-up at game start, if the character creating the shop is not entering the area at game start. A shop of any kind receives fifty supplies of its type at refresh. These supplies can be turned into craft for any of the skills that use that shop. If a shop is present before game start, it is assumed to have its supplies already. This number can be increased by purchasing levels in Component skills, or by adding more members to the shop. The shop is also capable of storing craft from any of its associated skills. A character can store craft in a shop by roleplaying working the shop (cleaning glassware, carving seals, workign bellows, etc) for at least five minutes per ten craft stored (minumum 5 min). Stored craft is not lost at refresh, but is lost at the end of the event. Stored craft can be used by any member of the shop that has the associated skill. When it is created, the shop has one member: its owner. The owner has full access to all supplies and stored craft. More members can be added to a shop at the owner's discretion. Members of a shop must have either an associated Propduction skill, or an associated Component skill. Adding a new member should be role-played in some capacity, and logistics should be informed. Expiration Dates All crafted objects, and most other in-game objects have an expiration date, or an object duration. The expiration date is usually one month (though plot and logistics may agree that the object does not expire until "the end of the next event" at their discretion). Tagging Items All objects in-game must have an Item Tag. An item tag has the object's name, a brief description of the object's appearance (especially things that are hard to phys-rep), its base cost, any physical upgrades it has, any enchantments it has, and what its expiration date or duration is. Suitably unique objects will also have a serial number, which must be logged with Logistics. Enchanting Enchant-type spells may be cast on any crafted object, regardless of open slots. However, only one such spell may be cast on that item except in one of the following cases: The object has an open Enchantment Slot; the intended enchant spell specifically states that it does not obstruct other enchant spells; or all other enchant spells have had Permanency cast on them. To make an enchant-type spell permanent on a crafted object, the object must have at least one open Enchantment Slot. Once Permanency has been cast, it and its associated spell take up one Enchantment Slot. Enchantment slots do not automatically confer an enchant spell. Only a mage with the requisite spells can add magical abilities to objects. Known Recipes Every crafts-person in game has a limited number of recipes or styles that they know how to craft. Each is described in more detail on their skill pages, but a limited summary is below: Forge-based skills (Weapons, Armor and Locks) gain new templates at each level. Laboratory-based skills (Traps, Poisons and Potions) learn recipes in a manner similar to a mage gaining spells. Library-based skills (Forgery and Scrolls) must have an original to create new.